love_live_cardsfandomcom-20200215-history
Genki Zenkai DAY! DAY! DAY!
Genki Zenkai DAY! DAY! DAY!,'' '''( DAY! DAY! DAY! lit. Full Spead Energetic DAY! DAY! DAY!) is CYaRon!'s 1st Single. It was released on May 11th, 2016. The song is written by Hata Aki, and composed/arranged by Takada Kyou. Track Listing # '''Genki Zenkai DAY! DAY! DAY! ''(元気全開DAY! DAY! DAY!) # Yozora wa Nandemo Shitteru no? (夜空はなんでも知ってるの？) # Genki Zenkai DAY! DAY! DAY! (Off Vocal) # Yozora wa Nandemo Shitteru no? (Off Vocal) # Shougetsu (Pain Muun) wo Sagashite❤ (松月(パインムーン)をさがして❤ lit. Searching For The Pine Moon❤) (Drama Parts 1,2, and 3) Video Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Yaa, yaa! Asa kara zenkai! Nee, nee! Minna mo ne soukai? Yaa, yaa! Nandemo dekisou da!? Sakamichi kakeashi Tooku ni mieru yo ohayou! Te wo agetara dasshu da kidzuiteru ne? Kyou wa donna hi kana (Donna hi da? DAY! DAY! DAY!) A~ zettai, genki zenkai DAY!! Nee kiite yo Tanoshiku natchaisouna aidia ga aru kara sa Houkago atsumatte yo (Kotowaru no nashi!) Imishin na koe de ma•ta•ne Yaa, yaa! Asa kara zenkai! Nee, nee! Minna mo ne soukai? Yaa, yaa! Nandemo dekisou da!? Nobi~ shita ushiro de Neguse wo komakasu konchiwa! Terewarai de pinchi da kidzukareta ka? Kyou wa donna hi kana (Donna hi da? DAY! DAY! DAY!) A~ zettai, genki zenkai DAY!! Nee kiite yo Tanoshiku natchaisouna aidia ga aru kara sa Houkago atsumatte yo (Kotowaru no nashi!) Imishin na koe de ma•ta•ne Yaa, yaa! Asa kara zenkai! Nee, nee! Minna mo ne soukai? Yaa, yaa! Nandemo dekisou da!? (We are CYaRon!!) yaa yaa asa kara zenkai! nee nee minna mo ne soukai? yaa yaa nandemo deki-nandemo deki Nande-nande-nandemo dekisou da!? |-| Kanji= やあ、やあ！　朝から全開！ ねえ、ねえ！　みんなもね爽快？ やあ、やあ！　なんでもできそうだ！？ 思いついたことがあるから 早く会いたいな　話したいな 待ちきれなくて早起きだ 朝の空気は緑と潮の香り うんとうんと吸いこんで 坂道駆け足　ああ誰かの背中が 遠くに見えるよ　おはよう！ 手を上げたらダッシュだ　気づいてるね？ 今日はどんな日かな（どんな日だ？DAY! DAY! DAY!） あ～絶対、元気全開 DAY!! ねえ聞いてよっ 楽しくなっちゃいそうな　アイディアがあるからさ 放課後集まってよ（断るの無し！） 意味深な声で　ま•た•ねっ やあ、やあ！　朝から全開！ ねえ、ねえ！　みんなもね爽快？ やあ、やあ！　なんでもできそうだ！？ お昼食べて眠くなったから 少し目を閉じた　寝ないよ寝ない 休むだけだよほんのちょっとね 窓の外のざわめきは子守歌 …なんだなんだ起きなきゃ 伸び～した後ろで　ああ誰かが呼んでる 寝ぐせをごまかす　こんちわ！ 照れ笑いでピンチだ　気づかれたか？ なにから話そうか（なにから話そう？） その時に決めよう 今日はどんな日かな（どんな日だ？DAY! DAY! DAY!） あ～絶対、元気全開 DAY!! ねえ聞いてよっ 楽しくなっちゃいそうな　アイディアがあるからさ 放課後集まってよ（断るの無し！） 意味深な声で　ま•た•ねっ やあ、やあ！　朝から全開！ ねえ、ねえ！　みんなもね爽快？ やあ、やあ！　なんでもできそうだ！？ (We are CYaRon!!) やあ、やあ！　朝から全開！ ねえ、ねえ！　みんなもね爽快？ やあ、やあ！　なんでもでき-なんでもでき なんで-なんで-なんでもできそうだ！？ |-| English= Yo, Yo! Going at full throttle from the morning on! Hey, Hey! Everyone is exhilarated as well, right? Yo, Yo! It feels like we can do anything! I was just struck with an idea, so I want to meet soon...! I want us to come together and talk...! I just couldn't wait, and woke up early! The morning air has the scent of greenery and salt, and I inhale big, deep whiffs of it! Running quickly up the hillside road, Ahh!someone's back can be seen from the distance! Good morning! I dash forward with my hand raised! You'll notice it, right? What will today be like? (What kind of day? DAY! DAY! DAY!) Ahh~ Definitely an energetic, full speed day! Hey, listen to me! I have an idea that seems fun, so let's gather after school! (No refusing!) With a meaningful voice I say: See•you•later! Yo, Yo! Going at full throttle from the morning on! Hey, Hey! Everyone is exhilarated as well, right? Yo, Yo! It feels like we can do anything! After eating lunch, I became sleepy, so I closed my eyes for a bit... I'm not sleeping, you know! I'm not asleep! I'm just taking a break! A short one, ok? The commotion outside the window is like a lullaby... Wait What? I need to wake up! I stre~tched in the back, Ahh someone's calling me! I try to hide my bedhead and greet them: Hello! When I'm in a pinch, I wear an embarrassed grin... Did you find me out? What should I start talking about? (What should I start from?) Let's decide when the time comes! What will today be like? (What kind of day? DAY! DAY! DAY!) Ahh~ Definitely an energetic, full speed day! Hey, listen to me! I have an idea that seems fun, so let's gather after school! (No refusing!) With a meaningful voice I say: See•you•later! Yo, Yo! Going at full throttle from the morning on! Hey, Hey! Everyone is exhilarated as well, right? Yo, Yo! It feels like we can do anything! (We are CYaRon!!) Yo, Yo! Going at full throttle from the morning on! Hey, Hey! Everyone is exhilarated as well, right? Yo, Yo! It feels like we can feels like-feels like-feels like we can do anything! Trivia * The song was first previewed on Aqours Uranohoshi Girls' High School Radio!!! Episode 2. * The Shougetsu mentioned in the radio drama is based on the actual Numazu confectionery/cafe Shougetsu. Its name is written with the characters "松月" that mean Pine Moon, which is what gives the radio drama its title. * The single sold 9000 copies in the first day, 22850 copies within the first week and 47902 copies overall Navigation